


If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?

by leatherduncan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Allison Argent, CEO, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Lydia Martin, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherduncan/pseuds/leatherduncan
Summary: Prompt: "Rival CEO's who fuck" AU





	If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Bravery's "Hatefuck." Sorry if the ending is shit lol, I had no idea how to end the fic :D Also, Lydia's style in this fic is totally inspired by Blake Lively in "A Simple Favor."

“Uh, Ms Argent?”

Allison tiredly raised her head to meet the eyes of her meek secretary, Molly.

“Yes?”

“I-uh-hate to be the one to tell you this but…”

Allison already somehow knew. She just knew what had happened before the words even came out of Molly’s mouth.

“Lydia Martin has bought the Lawrence stock.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She should’ve known. She should’ve fucking known that Lydia would’ve stolen it from her. She was already taking Allison’s best ideas before they had even popped into Allison’s mind, somehow.

“Molly?”

Her secretary winced in anticipation of what was going to come out of her boss’s mouth.

“Can you please take any calls I might have in the next hour or so? I suddenly remembered I have an appointment to make.”

Alright, so there was no appointment. But if she told Molly where she was going, she just knew that it would be spreading around the office by noon.

Allison carefully made her way into Martin Industries, avoiding the woman behind the desk, and coyly slipping into door to the stairway.

Jogging up the stairs to the 5th floor, Allison made the turns necessary where she knew where the office, she was looking for was located. She mentally prepared herself of what to say, of casual ways to bring up what she wanted, and mainly an excuse of why she was even here in the first place.

But the words that ended up coming out of her mouth shocked her.

“Okay, what the FUCK is wrong with you?”

The woman she was speaking to, turned around in shock at the confrontation. But when she saw who was speaking to her, a sly smirk turned the corner of her red lips up.

“Richard, hold that thought. I’ll get back to you later.” The soft, yet slightly raspy voice replied to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Lydia Martin was dressed in an expensive-looking tailored suit. Her legs were propped up on her work desk, adorned with red Louboutin’s that probably cost more than Allison’s car crossed over each foot.

“Woah Allycat, never heard you swear like that before.”

“Don’t call me that,” Allison replied furiously. “You know what, I am so sick of you. Of your stupid nicknames for me, and the way you ALWAYS take my FUCKING stocks. I am SO sick of it, Lydia!”

A pointed finger was jabbing in the air to accentuate her remarks, and she felt proud of herself for making her point.

Lydia put the phone down onto the receiver with a click and put her legs down to walk over to Allison. She gently grabbed ahold of Allison’s face, and cocked her head to the side, knowingly. “Honey, you sound tired. Maybe you should take a break?”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Could she be any more patronizing?

Allison gently slapped Lydia’s hand away from her face, and replied with bite in her voice, “Honey, I’m fine, maybe you should stop stealing my stocks?”

Lydia smirked knowingly, and leaned back against her desk seductively, “I haven’t stolen anything, Allycat. I’m just quicker than you.”

“Bullshit. You knew I had my eye on this stock for months now, and you still took it.”

Lydia smirked, “Maybe I did.”

Allison threw her hands up exasperatedly, “Why? Goddamn it, why do you keep doing this? I figured you of all people would respect me, seeing as how we’re both powerful women in a male-dominated field. I mean, I respect you, or at least I did, before you started stealing my stocks.”

Lydia cocked her head to the side, “Who said I didn’t respect you? On the contrary, you’re probably my biggest competition.”

Allison made a confused face, “Then why…?”

Lydia chuckled, and moved closer to Allison. “You like women, right? I haven’t been reading the signals wrong?”

Allison’s mouth opened in shock, “Yeah, how did you-?”

Lydia smirked, and cupped Allison’s face with her hands, her thumb ring making a slight indent on her face.

“Oh, honey, I figured. I mean, the way you look at me sometimes, your taste in music. Well, at least, I was hoping.”

“So, let me get this straight- “Allison refused to smirk at her unintentional pun. “All this time you’ve been stealing my stocks because you wanted to ask me out?”

Lydia scoffed, “Well it’s not like you ever wanted to talk to me otherwise, even though our buildings are literally down the street from each other.”

Allison smirked and leaned in close, giving Lydia a tender kiss. “That’s because you kept stealing my stocks.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “For the last fucking time, it isn’t stealing.”

Allison grinned even harder, and wrapped her arms around the other woman, “Thief.”

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.”

Kissing some more, Lydia unceremoniously tugged Allison towards her desk, she took a moment to go and lock the door and cover her windows before returning to the brunette.

Allison laughed, and Lydia joined her, “Just to be sure.”

Allison scooted so that she laid vertical on the desk, and Lydia positioned herself, so she was above the other woman.

“I always wanted to fuck you on my desk.”

“So, hurry up and do it.”

Lydia smirked, and said, “So needy, Allycat.”

“Please, like you haven’t been wet for me as soon as I walked through your door.”

“Maybe, but I’m not the one spread across my desk right now, am I?”

And with that, Lydia slid down Allison’s body, flipping up her skirt and going to town.

“Oh, Lyds,” Allison sighed in pleasure.

Lydia mouthed at her clit through her black cotton panties for a second, before tearing them down her pale legs, and diving into her warm wetness.

By the way Lydia moved her tongue, Allison could tell she did this a lot. Hooking a hand around the back of her knee, Lydia encouraged her to spread her legs even further, and wrap them around the other woman’s shoulders.

Laving her tongue up and down the other woman’s clit, Lydia grumbled in pleasure, and made some offhand remark about, “Your pussy tastes like heaven.”

Before long, Allison came with a tug on Lydia’s long red hair, and an arch of her back. She just hoped Lydia’s secretary wouldn’t bother asking any questions later. Or maybe she did. Would serve her right for stealing.

Allison flipped Lydia around, so she was now on her back, with Allison hovering over her.

It wasn’t Allison’s first time eating another woman out, but it had been a while. She had had a string of boyfriends in the past few years and had kind of forgotten how the whole thing worked.

It was kind of tough getting Lydia’s tailored pants down her legs, but once she had achieved that, she pulled Lydia’s stylish, but comfortable undies down as well, and began her taste of the other woman.

Taking inspiration from Lydia, she laved a tongue over her clit rapidly, and dipped a finger into her cunt.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” Lydia breathed out, eyes shut tight.

Adding another finger, Allison began licking even faster, and before she knew it, Lydia was coming on her tongue. No, like, literally all over her tongue. Apparently, Lydia was a squirter.

“Wow, that was hot,” Allison laughed.

Lydia laughed too, “Wasn’t expecting that, were you?”

“No. I mean, I’ve been with other women, but none of them did that.”

Lydia grinned, “Well, glad to be your first, in a way.”

Allison glanced at Lydia’s computer and nearly smacked herself. “Oh shit, I left Molly on phone duty, and thought I’d be back by now.”

Lydia shrugged, “So? Just have her cover you for the day, if she can. Up her pay, even,” she grinned.

“And what exactly do you propose we do all day?”

“Well, I definitely want to do that again. But also, I really want to see you in a suit. If you’re up for it, can I call my tailor and work something out?”

Allison tried to hide a smile, failing, and picked up her phone. “Sure. Just let me call Molly first.”


End file.
